


White on Black

by 16thofjuly



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bickering, Exhibitionism, Fuckbuddies, Hand Jobs, M/M, Pining
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:49:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29862507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/16thofjuly/pseuds/16thofjuly
Summary: Your clothes on top of mine, you on top of me, white on black.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Kudos: 48





	White on Black

**Author's Note:**

> terinspirasi dari one tweet au bertemakan kursi gaming dan ruangan discord milik jeno, haechan, chenle, dan jisung yang dipublikasi kemarin malam. enjoy!

“Jangan lupa sama janji sendiri.” 

Jeno mengerling Donghyuck ketika pemuda itu baru saja ingin bergegas melewati pintu yang membatasi ruangan bernuansa _beige_ itu dengan koridor serba putih diluar sana. Renjun yang berada dalam rangkulan hangat lengan Donghyuck ikut menoleh ke arah Jeno. 

“Janji apaan, Hyuck?” 

Donghyuck nyengir. “Main PUBG, mumpung bang Jo lagi nggak ada di rumah,” jelasnya pada Renjun, kemudian berbalik pada Jeno yang masih menatapnya. “iya. Nanti kabarin _krucil-krucil_ juga. _Chat_ gue di Discord kalo udah pada online semua.” 

Donghyuck dan Renjun melanjutkan langkah kaki mereka menuju lobi yang berada di lantai dasar gedung tersebut, menunggu jemputan yang akan membawa mereka ke asrama NCT 127, berpisah dengan Jeno dan Jaemin yang akan pulang ke asrama NCT Dream setelah melakukan _live_ singkat mereka tadi. Bertepatan dengan kedua pasang kaki yang menapaki marmer bagian luar lobi gedung perusahaan mereka tersebut, mobil yang mereka tumpangi landas dengan apik di hadapan keduanya. 

“Yuk,” ajak Donghyuck, mendorong pelan pundak Renjun untuk masuk terlebih dahulu ke dalam mobil sedan berwarna hitam tersebut. 

Keduanya hening, sibuk dalam dunia mereka masing-masing yang tergenggam dalam kedua telapak tangan, berseluncur dalam maya dibalik kaca entah apa yang dicari, meski pada nyatanya, keberadaan satu sama lain sudah ditemukan. 

Hingga Donghyuck menemukan _itu_. 

Rekaan ulang siaran yang mereka lakukan berempat tadi, dicuit dari satu akun yang entah bagaimana bisa melewati linimasanya, dimana Renjun meraba perutnya──jujur saja, masih terasa seperti jejak-jejak api yang meninggalkan panas di dalam diri Donghyuck tanpa melewati seinci pun lekuk tubuhnya──dan menarik ikat pinggangnya, membuat Donghyuck berpikir... mungkin tidak ada salah sedikit _bermain_. 

“ _Y’know_ ,” ujar Donghyuck bergeser sedikit ke arah Renjun, memecah rajutan demi rajutan keheningan diantara mereka yang sudah bertahan nyaris dua puluh menit lamanya, dan melemparkan senyum miring dan kilatan jenaka dari netranya pada Renjun. “ _I don’t think you’re that bad for a virgin_.” 

Renjun menganga. “ _What the actual f_ ──”

“ _Oooor, oblivious_.” 

“ _Another day, another bullshit by_ Lee _fucking_ Donghyuck.” 

Donghyuck tertawa. “Jadi kita mau pura-pura lupa gimana lo narik _my goddamn belt_ , tadi?”

Pemuda itu berani bersumpah, ia hampir saja melepaskan tawanya yang sedikit supresif ketika melihat rona merah merayapi pipi Renjun, tapi bisa ia tahan dengan sekuat sisa tenaga yang ia miliki. 

Renjun menatapnya dengan pandangan menantang. “ _D’ya want me to devour you right here, right now_?” 

Donghyuck mendengus. “ _Big talk, virgin._ ” 

Renjun berdecak, lalu mengulurkan tangannya tepat dibawah dagu milik Donghyuck, menawarkan sebuah jabat tangan sarat oleh tantangan yang lebih berbahaya dari turunan curam yang mengarah pada ujung jurang. “ _And if I can take you well_?” tanyanya. “kalo gue bisa, lo mau apa?” 

Donghyuck tersenyum lebar, cengirannya nyaris terlihat tulus untuk percakapan se- _panas_ ini. Ia meraih jemari Renjun dalam sebuah jabatan erat. “ _I’ll let you_ fuck _me_ ,” tawar Donghyuck. Seorang Huang Renjun benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang sedang dihadapinya _kini_. 

Jabat tangan itu disambut oleh senyum milik Renjun yang tak kalah lebarnya. “ _Deal_.” 

  
Oh, atau, sebenarnya ia tahu. 

Lee Donghyuck _is a man of his words._

Pemuda itu tetap menyalakan komputernya dan log masuk ke dalam ruangan Discord-nya bersama Jeno, Chenle, dan Jisung, meski kini Renjun duduk diatas pangkuannya dan sedang mencecap permukaan kulitnya yang terekspos.

Pakaian _turtle neck_ hitamnya sudah tergeletak di atas lantai dingin kamarnya, menjadi saksi tanpa mata terobosan baru tahap pertemanan dua orang remaja laki-laki yang selama ini berlarian tanpa arah meski sudah tahu dimana lajur mereka yang sebenarnya berakhir. 

Hidung Renjun menyusuri garis rahang dan sisi-sisi wajah Donghyuck dalam tempo yang mematikan, lambat namun selalu pasti. 

“Udah pada _log in,”_ bisik Donghyuck pada Renjun, ketika pemuda itu mulai mengecupi dadanya. 

“Oke,” jawab Renjun lalu turun dari pangkuan Donghyuck, membuat pemuda itu merasa kini kedua pahanya terasa lengang, meninggalkan sirkulasi darahnya yang berfokus pada satu titik, begitu putus asa dan panas. 

Renjun lalu berlutut dihadapan Donghyuck, membuat pemuda itu harus memundurkan kursinya beberapa senti agar kepala pemuda di hadapannya tidak menabrak meja. Ia dapat merasakan dirinya nyaris meledak saat jemari Renjun menurunkan lapisan terakhir artikel pakaian yang dikenakannya.

Semuanya terasa samar, perbincangan Chenle dan Renjun, atau suara tertawa Jeno yang diselingi oleh beberapa sahutan dari Jaemin diseberang sana, dan saat Renjun menggenggam _nya_ , dunia Donghyuck sepenuhnya buram. Ada ledakan euforia dalam dadanya dan dibawah sana, dan Donghyuck tahu ia akan gila.

Renjun memulai dengan pelan, sesekali mengecupi puncak Donghyuck dalam genggamannya. Tempo gerakan tangan Renjun sedikit demi sedikit mulai bergerak lebih cepat, membuat Donghyuck dengan gesit menahan tangan Renjun untuk berhenti. 

“ _Slow down baby_ ,” bisiknya terengah. Peluh sudah membasahi dahi dan wajahnya. “ _slow down_.” 

Renjun tersenyum, lalu kembali mendudukan dirinya diatas paha Donghyuck, menarik pemuda itu kedalam pagutan yang basah. Membuat Donghyuck menelan ludahnya dengan berat, merasa tertampar realita. Untuk ukuran seorang virgin, Renjun jelas-jelas tidak _oblivious_. 

Saat Donghyuck kembali merasa dirinya digenggam, masih dengan bibir Renjun yang terpaut nyaris tanpa jarak dengan bibirnya sendiri, Donghyuck menarik pemuda itu dalam sebuah pelukan. “ _You’re gonna be the death of me_ , Huang.” 

Renjun terkekeh, lalu kembali menggerakkan tangannya dalam tempo teramat lambat, membuat keputusasaan melanda Donghyuck.

“ _Please_ ,” ia memohon, meski kini perbincangan di Discord sudah selesai dan yang lainnya mulai memanggil Donghyuck untuk log masuk ke dalam permainan. “please, _faster_.” 

“ _As my baby please_ ,” bisik Renjun, mempercepat gerakan tangannya, sesekali tangannya yang menganggur memberikan remasan atau elusan lembut pada apapun yang dapat disentuhnya dibawah sana. “ _good_?”

Donghyuck menutup matanya erat-erat, ia bisa merasakannya. “ _Feels great. Almost there,_ Jun _. Fuck_.” 

Kemudian, saat ledakan itu terjadi, dan putih mengambil alih seluruh penglihatan Donghyuck, ia tahu ia telah kalah dalam pertaruhannya di mobil tadi dengan Renjun.

Napasnya terengah, dan ia masih bisa merasakan kejutan-kejutan di tubuhnya yang terasa seperti aliran listrik. 

Huang Renjun _just made him cum_. 

Ada janji yang perlu Donghyuck tepati, tapi ia tidak pernah bilang hal itu akan terjadi hari ini. 

“Berdiri,” bisiknya pada Renjun yang sedang mengelap tangannya dengan tisu──memang sudah Donghyuck sediakan untuk kejadian seperti ini. 

Pemuda itu tetap bergeming, membuat Donghyuck berdecak dan menuntun pemuda itu agar turun dari pangkuannya, dan mulai melucuti satu persatu pakaian Renjun. “ _Bend down_ ,” perintah Donghyuck dengan nada rendah sembari membuka kancing celana milik Renjun. 

Geraman protes terdengar, “ _you said you’ll let me fuck you_?” 

Donghyuck tersenyum miring. “ _I never said_ when,” ujarnya sebelum melempar artikel pakaian terakhir milik Renjun diatas tumpukan pakaian miliknya yang sudah terlebih dahulu tergeletak begitu saja di atas lantai, menambahkan lagi saksi tanpa mata atas kegiatan menyenangkan mereka petang ini, _white on black_. 

“ _Fuck you_ , Lee Donghyuck.” 

“ _You will be_ , Huang.”


End file.
